


Giving your audience what they want

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Awkward Crush, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Try This At Home, Dream Sex, Enemies, Fantasizing, Fantasy, First Crush, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Unrealistic Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Villains, Violent Thoughts, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Launchpad McQuack had a crush on Darkwing Duck from the TV show. The one before Drake. Negaduck learns this information.





	Giving your audience what they want

Launchpad McQuack is really a sweet heart. I personally couldn't see a good reason why anyone should hate him. It's kinda absurd how many people hate this big Teddy bear. Maybe that's just something that comes with working with Scrooge McDuck, it's a job hazard. So is having Launchpad fly somewhere. So where were we? 

Oh yes, I was just telling you about Negaduck. He has been working on something I think you might like, Reader. I thought I should show you in case you wanted to sneak a peek. After all, it's my job. So enjoy the story. I made it just for eyes like yours, Reader. 

Moving on, Negaduck was looking into Launchpad's room. This certainly the first time he had done this. Not that McQuack knew he was ever being watched so closely. Too far away to seen, close enough to know about all those little habits and ticks. Some complain that the more you know the less you care to learn. The yellow and orange dressed villain found the ability to disagree with such jaded tinted words. A rare thing in his life even before the explosion. Yet there was no question to how he felt about that ball of happiness. It was a joy to learn more, especially when it came to adding another victim to the list. 

Negaduck had taken up the hobby of watching the big, dumb, puppy sleep. Since the last assassin attempt on McQuack, he had grown the idea that one day he would wake up and there would be no sunlight anymore for he had failed to protect it in the night. Perhaps it was fear, paranoia, anxiety, or worst of all, empathy. Still, Negaduck didn't quite question the quest he set out for himself. He didn't question why he cared about that hack's sidekick. He didn't ask why he was willing to die for that smile. He did not even ask for a reason why this was so important to him. Those things didn't matter that much when he could watch the sunny smiley face from afar. 

Those things didn't matter when he remembered how Launchpad McQuack looked at him before there ever was a Negaduck. Those things didn't matter when he spilled blood and gore of everyone who hurt him or Launchpad. The reasons didn't matter enough to ask because they mattered too much to ask. It was a thread of something to hang on to after the floor of his reality fell in on itself and everything turned black. Edgy, right? The chainsaw welding murderer continued to watch the only good thing left in his eyes as said good thing was getting ready for bedtime. 

Launchpad McQuack even had a tiny Darkwing Duck plushie. It was so adorable and sweet that it burned Negaduck's black heart with it's sunshine. Somehow everything so good hurt to see, think about, or touch like liquid flames. That didn't stop him from watching the sunshine. Negaduck moved himself closer to the window as the lights turned off. The grim and gritty role wouldn't take this away from him, besides it's actually edgier if one craves for the light despite their own darkness. That's how he justified his stalking. Amongst many other reasons. 

Negaduck smiled softly as he watched his biggest fan close his eyes. Launchpad had out grown many things, he never grown out of his love for Darkwing Duck. While everyone else moved out after the show ended, Launchpad McQuack held it closer his heart. Whelp, anyone know a way to break this to Negaduck? I don't know how to tell him that, Launchpad really like likes Darkwing Duck. He is a adult with adult needs so it's a not that unreasonable to say that his love is... No less innocent for also being 18+. 

I guess I'll just show Mr Baddie just what I mean. I suggest if anyone in the audience isn't down for the tags, leave the work. I won't judge you, Reader. Sometimes black is too dark. Sometimes you can't handle something that you thought you could. Warnings over, it's show time, kiddos! Let the dream storm!! 

Launchpad McQuack woke to something horrifying that he never admitted he wanted. At least as long as it is me writing it. He hehe. Back to said writing. Negaduck was sitting atop Launchpad. His shark teeth and those eyes shined with something beyond in the dark. McQuack opened his mouth to call out someone but found his mouth shut by one hand, the other making the "be quiet" signal over the row of sharp toothed grin. "Shhhhhhh!" Breathed out between the zigzags of his grin. The hand over Launchpad's mouth moved lower. From the neck to the shoulders to the chest. Launchpad felt an odd buzz of energy from his head which ended somewhere below the belt. The odd energy made his pants tighter and too warm. In fact, all his clothes felt too warm now. The hand moved off Negaduck's smile to the side of Launchpad's face. A thumb lightly brushed against his cheek. 

"Don't trust that glory hog. He and all these stupid, little, tiny, people just want to ruin our happiness together. Make you doubt that I'm the only hero to you." Negaduck whispered with that dark delight dripping off his words, his face got closer to Launchpad's own. "One day I'll kill them all for how they hurt you. How they hurt me." This wasn't okay. Like at all. Launchpad McQuack wasn't at all okay with any of this. Despite that, he was turned on by it. Nobody asked for it, oh wait they actually did ask for this exact thing. I told you anyway. Nothing can stop this fact. It's too late. 

"Jim, You can't just kill everyone who upsets you." Launchpad McQuack pointed out. Negaduck grabbed him by the collar and spoke softly, "There is no Jim anymore and I don't just kill them, sunshine." Launchpad was distraught by the implied meaning, even he didn't 100% know what that meaning was. He didn't know what to do. His feelings were too conflicting. How could he pick any one thing? Negaduck like almost everyone else in McQuack's life was shorter than himself. His head only came to about his chest when they were both sitting like this. Said head laid itself on said chest as Negaduck acted very much not like himself. He hugged Launchpad McQuack tightly as if Launchpad could disappear from his grasp if he didn't hold on. Like he could care about McQuack disappearing into the wild, Mcfucking, blue. More than just cared, closer to couldn't live on seeing that happen. Couldn't bare a life without. 

Negaduck kissed up his chest and to his neck. He stood up on both knees and asked, "Do you want this too?" Launchpad felt one hand slip off out from around his back and wrap it's fingers around his cock. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Was mumbled into his hearing holes, because unfortunately that's how birds work, with clear ness to each word. There was something about that new voice that gave our precious, little, lovebug chills down his spine yet gave him that odd happiness he always felt about his hero. Which is to say, horny. At least when I'm writing! Something sank into our cinnamon roll's guts, doubt or guilt it was heavy and dark. He didn't want to say those words, "Please don't stop." Yet he did for he wanted as adults want. He did for he was a good, truthful, loyal, man. He did it for every single reason he didn't want to. 

Negaduck wasn't going to complain about the ability to touch the candy coated happiness, outside of the idea of him breaking said happiness with his stupid, fucking, evil, hands. He would chew his hands pass the bone if they betrayed him too. Negaduck pressed himself against the big, loveable, warmth and continued jack his rabbits. He moved his other hand to undress himself and his number one fan. That almost sounds like something Launchpad McQuack would write in one of his more smutty self insert fanfics. If such a thing exists, spoilers if they do exist but the self insert doesn't insert themselves if you catch my meaning. I don't need to read them to theory that up. There was something wrong and twisted with how much love filled Negaduck's eyes. They look at Launchpad McQuack as if they could learn to love again by watching his example. 

Negaduck pulled his clothes off and the sidekick's own clothes. "How long have you wanted this?" He questioned to a different side of his head. The answer was long but Launchpad McQuack answered quickly, "Ever since I first saw you. Even when I was little, I loved you. I've always loved you and I don't think I could stop myself even if I wanted to stop being in love with you." Really shortened that long ass answer. This is Launchpad McQuack talking about Darkwing Duck after all. The fact that he ever stopped talking is a rare thing in itself. Perhaps it was the jacking off was stealing a lot of that breath. Negaduck smiled into his neck and gently explained, "I already know that." 

McQuack felt a white hot coil twisted up in his guts. It was building fast. "Then why did you ask?" Quizzed McQuack breathless. Negaduck purred out reply, "Because I wanted to hear it from you." Launchpad opened his eyes to a dark room where he was alone and all that had been a daydream. His hands were gross and sticky. Somehow, Launchpad was a little, bit, disappointed in himself. I'd say it's because even if he and Drake aren't dating, Drake still exists in his head somewhere. 

Outside, Negaduck lost his grip due to sweaty hands. Tonight had been informative. Very informative in fact. Negaduck picked himself off the dirt to go to the abandoned buildings to immediately consider this information. Repeatly, maybe take the time to analyze this information deeply. He ran into the night. Off into whatever hole in the wall he lives in now. 

The End. 

Oh wait, no it isn't. It's time for... 

Bonus DUCKS! 

Launchpad McQuack opened his window to check on the loud thump outside. There was nothing outside. He shrugged it off. That's the third time this week. He should find out what was making that sound. It was getting creepy. 

Now it's actually 

The End.


End file.
